Momo
|first = |gender = Female |description = |last = }} Momo, aka Momo-tan, is a Sony KawaiiPC HPC-4100x AnthroPC, serial number SD94637, in a companionship contract with and best friend of Marigold. Biography When Marigold helped fix Pintsize, Momo helped her socialize with Marten's group of friends. With Marigold at the party, Momo filled in for her in World of Warcraft. When Marigold returned, Momo accidentally fried the computer. She then helped her put new computer together, which led to the "squirrel incident". , A corrupted firmware upgrade caused Momo to have too many digits for a time. Marigold bought Momo a new chassis. Momo got mad when she found out that May hooked up with Sven, but soon forgave her. Equipment Old chassis She is Sony's latest model and apparently a high-end device, equipped in her original chassis with 97 terabytes of storage, full holographic projection equipment, a social protocol database, an electric shock self-defense mechanism, and the capabilities to shoot live eels out an unspecified orifice and to do light housework. Her original chassis is stain-resistant. Momo was 2.6982 years old, when she first asked Marigold about new chassis. Momo's built-in taser can deliver 250 milliamps, at least in the old chassis. This is well into the range that can be lethal.http://hypertextbook.com/facts/2000/JackHsu.shtml New chassis Although a Sony product, Momo is compatible with the Mitsubishi PX-3500 chassis. She craved that chassis and was willing to take a job to pay for it. As of strip 2001, Momo has a new chassis, an Idoru Custom Apex 7M (Japanese for "Idol") model that is closer in scale to a human but it still retains the pink hair. It closely resembles a Platinum Deluxe. On quick or inexpert examination, it can pass for human.http://jephjacques.com/post/11097408311/qa-dump-08 It is submersible and the hair retains its shape when exposed to water. The new chassis still has the old one's electric self-defense feature and adds a GPS unit. The new chassis is incapable of eating, leaving her unable to fulfill her desire to enjoy cupcakes. Although she doesn't have a human-like sense of smell,https://twitter.com/marigoldfarmer/status/313902795965210625 she still enjoys the aroma of cookies. The new chassis' serial number is CA7M-2204. Momo can change her hair color to purple, dark blue, cyan, yellow, lime green, orange, red and her preferred pink. Despite her telling Emily that her pigtails do not detach, they seem to be able to release from their constraints to flow more freely, although presumably she meant her hair is not detachable from her body. When first uploaded into the Mitsubishi chassis, Momo glitched due to conflicts between the chassis drivers and unknown software from yaoi websites browsed at Marigold's request. This shows that the Sony chassis at least can act as an Internet terminal like Pintsize's chassis. Personality Unlike other AnthroPCs, but in common with the sales staff at the Idoru outlet, Momo wears clothes and actively intervenes in her human companion's life. The wearing of clothing and Momo's modesty may imply that both her Sony and Idoru chasses are anatomically correct. Until May started at the convenience store, Momo was also the only one with a job, having recently been hired on at the Smif College library. Momo is concerned about AI civil rights, and sees her position as a companion AI to Marigold as a calling. Momo has repeatedly demonstrated that she is capable of violence, beating Pintsize for his many offenses against her dignity and threatening the use of physical force against robots and humans alike if they displease or disobey her. She has demonstrated some aptitude for formal martial arts, including the use of sword-like implements when hunting a squirrel. Momo is strictly moral in her outlook and feels that AIs' precarious social position obliges them to act in a law-abiding manner. She has a strong interpersonal conflict with May due to the other AI's antisocial attitudes and behavior. However, both of them share the same strong sense of equality with regards to AI civil rights. She seems somewhat naive about the consequences of having a strongly-humanoid new chassis. On one occasion, she embarrasses Marigold by getting into an intimate position with her whilst clearly being ignorant of how it was affecting her friend. Sexuality Momo is unwilling to have people look at her bare chassis, consistent with her apparent desire to be treated like a human. Her chassis may be anatomically correct, a non-standard feature for most AnthroPCs. Momo's libido does not take the explicitly lewd form that Pintsize's does, but she has been shown to have Needs. Mome has previously fantasized about Sven. and she is embarrassed about it. May characterized Momo as "horny little weirdo". Trivia * As all other robots, Momo was drawn with a square speech bubble until . However, at the time Momo asked Marigold about getting a new chassis, she was drawn with a circular speech bubble, from till . She returned to the square speech bubble in , but the error reappeared again in . Momo also appeared with a circle speech bubble in Marigolds dream in . Memorable quotes *"M-MY SOCIAL PROTOCOL DATABASE ADVISES YOU TO REFRAIN FROM COMPLETING THAT SENTENCE!" *"YOU'RE SO UNFAIR! I'M GONNA VOID MY WARRANTY, THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY!" *"Shall I make you a tinfoil hat? I am highly skilled at Origami." *"I LOVE YOU, MARIGOLD!" *"Please. I live with Marigold." *"I am not some kind of kitchen appliance" *"IT WON'T GO AWAY MAKE IT GO AWAY" *"You might BE the hoverboard!" Gallery Momo-tan.gif|Momo helping Marigold in . Momo-1440.png|As seen in . Category:Robots